The Four Deities
The four original deities (also the four original creatures, the originals, the old gods, the four gods, the elders, the four original gods) are four creatures born from a spirit and who are said to have created the universe. Origin No one knows from where the stories originally come and why they have been so widespread.The witch Valo compiled what is considered to be a complete map of how widely the myth spread within all three realms. It’s available within the Network. There are multiple records with minor differences about them. All the records claim they come from a single spirit and are the first creatures in existence. Some claim they came to existence at the very same time, some claim they had a certain order, and a third group of records are very vague or don’t really mention anything other than how they came to exist. Appearance All four creatures are said to have horns and wings with two looking female and two male, but each individual is different. When mentioned after the creation of them, the horns are seldom mentioned and they seem to change appearance a lot eventually. Whether the four deities have the ability to shapeshift or the records are about different deities is disputable. However, their mentions in records align to such a degree it’s likely they can change their appearance.“The Shapeshifting and Illusions of the First Species: A Comparison of Myths and Historical Documents of the Originals” found at the University of Felaye, originally written by Mela Riverchild and later edited by Issa Sundaughter, is considered the most complete source of the myths and the reasoning Riverchild does has convince scholars. Powers Records claim that the power or the four deities can only be utilised if together. That means, they have little to no power when apart. Some records do suggest this changed first with humanity’s power to create, but at later dates, the four deities seem to have received the ability to use their power when separated from one another. What scholars do believe is that together they can create entire universes.“Scholars of the Deities: Modern Beliefs of the Old Gods among Scholars” by Sowuro Nuiko and Hemereu Kukku is a book which compiled years of research on what scholars believed based on their own research on the subject of Deities. The Deities The Rulers of the Fairies The Rulers of the Fairies (also called the Kings of Fairies, the Queens of Fairies and the King and Queen of Fairies, the Royals of Fairies, the Female Gods, the Goddesses, the Petite Gods and the Fairy Gods) are the two deities that lead the fairies together in the fae town of Sogu, located far south on Earth, on the island country of A’krohm.The most complete picture about the role of the Rulers and who they were can be found in “The Fae: A Look at the Historical Documents of the Faerie” by Tayle Grasscutter, which focuses on the fairies and their societies. It seems that the two are interchangeable in many recordsThe interview of Tayle Grasscutter and Issa Sundaughter did together cover the many differences within the records both from the fae and the other species., so it’s difficult to determine who is who, but scholars have come to the conclusion that one of them is associated with the sun, fire and the colour red, and the other is associated by forests, soil and the colour green. The Devil The Devil is known by many named such as - but not limited to - Satan, Lucifer, Leviathan, Antichrist, Belial, Behemoth, Beelzebub, Shadow, and the Shadow King. The Devil was the leader of the demons but stepped away from the position to oversee them rather than lead before long. In recordsI suggest looking at the Lilith Records, which mentions the Devil the most. the appearance of the Devil is usually male, but is known to incorporate feminine features in both appearance and wear. For some reason, many records seem to use Lucifer specifically after the interspecific war even after the association to something negative was forgotten. The Devil has been associated both with life and death, and also suffering after deathThis was particularly common during the Later Middle Ages in various religious beliefs. The best way to find this information is to look at the records found from the era., but has always been associated with water, the sky, the underworld, the afterlifeLooking at records from before and after the Later Middle Ages and the early Age of Invention, one can see that the Devil rarely was simply just associated with the afterlife itself and not with suffering. and the colour blue. God God is associated with air, white and yellow. Early God was associated with the afterlife, life, death, clouds, the sky, but later got associated with cold, ice and snow. A very strong hatred against The Devil is known about God, but as God is one most mentioned in records, there are a lot of contradicting information and what role God took among angels is disagreed upon. Angel mythologyAngel mythology is believed to have been a mostly spoken tradition, but a few records written by those of angel descent do exist. does not seem use the term ”god” in a positive manner though, and it’s believed God was a tyrant before the Fall.I suggest reading “Angels and Their Master” by Ruusu which discusses both angels and God based on research of angel mythology, stories of the angels passed down from descendents and what is found in human, demon and fae records. References Category:Species